1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to using signal measurements to affect or set photographic parameters
2. Information
Today handheld devices, such as smart cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), come with a variety of features, which may include, typically, a digital camera, satellite positioning system (SPS) capability, a compass, and an ability to wirelessly connect to the Internet, among others. Among such features, a digital camera, for example, may be presented with a number of operating challenges, such as image focus, light characteristics, shutter speed, and so on. To make matters more challenging, at least a portion of photos may be taken under poor lighting. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques of determining or estimating camera or photographic parameters.